Fantasías y realidades
by Lacryma Kismet
Summary: Pero despierto y todo es un sueño… inalcanzable. Tan perfecto que es irreal. Pero tan hermoso como para seguir ansiándolo, perseguirlo como vil perro hambriento… pero estas fuera de mi alcance. [One Shot. Yaoi] [KaiRei]


Hola queridisimos lectores! De vuelta con un mini fic que... es ... raro. Ok. Ya me conocen en esos momentos de locura en los que cantinfleo, digo y digo y digo y al final no digo nada. La cosa es que he estado muy metida en los rollos de las minificcionesm, que si bien no tienen la historia más elaborada del mundo, su mensaje es fuerte. Bien... no creo alcanzar todavía el talento de Fernando Iwasaki, pero el intento lo hago.

**Disclaimer. **Beyblade, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a Aoki Takao. bla bla bla

**Genero. **¿?... minificción, yaoi... de ahí en más no sé XD

**Nota importante. **No sé que onda o si me doy a entender en este fic. Me gustaría que, aunque es corto, no suibestimen lo que quiero dar a entender. Me encantaría que dejaran sus reviews mas que nada diciéndome que piensan o más bien que les dio a entender la historia.

**•°• † •°• •°• † •°• •°• † •°• •°• † •°• •°• † •°• •°• † •°• •°• † •°• •°• † •°• •°• † •°• **

Apenas nos habíamos conocido hace unas semanas, en aquel bar y aquel día que prefiero no recordar, sabes porque. Y no fue porque haya visto por primera vez tus hermosos y cautivantes ojos color ámbar, sino que parecía que ese mismo día, desde que me levanté, todo el mundo se había puesto en mi contra. Pero te encontré tomándote solitario una copa de whisky en la barra, y de repente, con una platica amena e interesante, todas esas frustraciones desaparecieron. Me pareciste un hombre tan atractivo desde el primer vistazo que te eché, que hasta tu mismo me recalcaste, casi indignado, la manera en que mis ojos barrieron tu esbelto cuerpo.

Salimos juntos del lugar, y con gracia noté el montón de gente que ponía su atención en ti; tal vez algunos envidiosos de tu belleza, otros admirados y por supuesto muchos casi enamorados a primera vista. Y está bien, no lo negaré, me sentí el hombre más afortunado del mundo al tener a mi lado a un hombre tan elegante, con una personalidad intachable, fresca e imponente.

Cada movimiento tuyo es tan sensual, hasta el de las hebras negras de tu cabello parece predeterminado, como si fuera una coreografía bien ensayada y coordinada, ejecutada majestuosamente. Cada parte de tu acanelada piel tan suave, tan bien cuidada. Tus brazos, tus piernas, tus labios… todo lo que te compone es una obra de arte. Tu voz tan provocativa. Tus dedos que bien saben como moverse para volver loco a cualquiera. Tus pies que rozan el suelo, para no lastimarlo. Tu abdomen marcado, tu ombligo bien formado, tus pechos y pezones tan deliciosos. Tus piernas fuertes, que me aprisionan recelosamente. Tu miembro suave y con exquisito sabor. Todo tu tan bello y majestuoso.

Y tu personalidad… ¡cómo describir esa coquetería! Ese algo de inocencia y picardía de tu hablar. Tu mente fresca y brillante, siempre inteligente y despierta. Tu risa simpática y discreta. La simpatía de tus conversaciones y la atención que pones cuando yo comento algo. Tu empatía hacía mí. Tu actitud alegre. A veces orgulloso y egocentrista, pero modesto cuando recibes un cumplido. Tu sensibilidad cuando escuchas alguna hermosa canción, cuando bailas, cuando lees. La quietud de tu silencio, tan cálido y reconfortante. ¡Y que decir de tus habilidades en la cama! Cuerpo y alma es lo que eres en la intimidad.

Pero despierto y todo es un sueño… inalcanzable. Tan perfecto que es irreal. Pero tan hermoso como para seguir ansiándolo, perseguirlo como vil perro hambriento… pero estas fuera de mi alcance.

-Kai…te amo

Esa voz de nuevo. Unas manos me aprietan ansiosamente mi pecho. Abrí los ojos y descubrí decepcionado que realmente te tenía ahí, que no había sido un sueño. Eres real y nada me costó tenerte en la cama.

-Rei… me gusta todo de ti, pero tu no…tu no…

**_FIN_**

**•°• † •°• •°• † •°• •°• † •°• •°• † •°• •°• † •°• •°• † •°• •°• † •°• •°• † •°• •°• † •°•**

Si muchachitos... como les dije... muy corto. Ya lo dijé, yo traté de dar un mensaje, me encantaria que me comentarán que es lo que entendieron. la idea de 'me gusta todo de ti, pero tu no... tu no' es de una canción de Joan Manuel Serrat (ah! los ratos de trova!).

Espero sus reviews...

Me lo voy! el sueño me esta venciendo. Espero no tener faltas de ortografía.

Los quiero a todos! besos donde se los quieran acomodar!


End file.
